Twelve Days of Christmas
by perfectharmony22
Summary: Christmas Fic for Dean's Little Secret. Sam got Dean one Christmas present. Dean got Sam twelve. Oneshot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE. I tried to buy Supernatural, Sam and Dean from Eric, but he wouldn't accept my offer of milk and cookies!

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean

**Rating:** Probably just PG, doesn't go more than some kissing... maybe some implications ;)

**Warnings:** Wincest (m/m), LOTS of schmoop and fluff. Also UNBETA'D!! (all mistakes are mine and mine alone, sorry.) oh and expect very OOC Dean... probably a bit of Sam too?

**Summary:** Christmas Fic, Sam buys Dean one present. Dean gets Sam twelve.

**Author: **Me, Ang (perfectharmony22)

**Length:** 11 pages, about 5,500 words.

**Author's Notes:** This fic is dedicated to Dean's Little Secret! This is her Christmas present, and I cant wait to see what mine is like! I hope you like your present Darling!! (and yes i know i have another story, it hasn't been forgotten!)

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

_On the __**first**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**a sweet kiss on my forehead**_

Christmas morning brought a new day; fresh snow littered the motel car park bringing with it the picturesque view of a white world. The two brothers were sleeping soundly in their motel room, the warmth between them and within the room protecting them from the harsh cold of the outside. They were cocooned in their own _warm_ world. This morning Dean awoke before his brother, and like a small child he was eager to get to the present giving and receiving, and this year, he had a plan.

Dean turned over and faced his brother, best friend, lover, his everything. Sam's face was lax with the peace only a fitful sleep could bring; he looked beautiful - just perfect. Dean leaned over and nuzzled at his brother's neck rousing him from his sleep.

"Morning Dean, Merry Christmas," Sam said with a rough sleepy voice leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his lovers lips.

"Morning Sammy," Dean said excitedly awaiting his gift. Sam sighed in amusement and passed over the poorly wrapped present. "Naw! Thanks Sammy!" Dean said as he unwrapped his gift revealing a beautifully carved blade with '_audeamus_' engraved in the handle. "Let us dare," Dean whispered tracing his fingers over the Latin word.

"You're welcome Dean, so? Where's mine?" Sam said curious.

"Here." Dean whispered leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on his lover's forehead.

_On the __**second**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**two blooming flowers**__, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

The following morning Sam awoke to the sweet aroma of coffee, rubbing his eyes he looked up at his brother and saw two blooming flowers being held out for him. Slightly confused Sam took the flowers and breathed in the fresh perfume of the blooms.

"Wow, um, thanks Dean, what's this for?" Sam asked looking back at his brother.

"Nothing Sammy," Dean said leaning in and placing a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said looking up at his brother; he knew something was up and he was excited to find out what it would be.

"Come on kiddo, let's eat," Dean said moving towards the table.

Sam sat down across from his brother and silently ate the food. Both brothers stole glances at one another, both in a content mood from yesterday's activities. It was a pleasant day yesterday and the brothers went out to the diner to grab lunch where they ate at the near by park, the day had cleared up and by the afternoon both Sam and Dean were laughing and enjoying themselves as if there was no threat of demon domination.

And today seemed to be heading in the same direction, Sam didn't want to question it but Dean had been in a much more pleasant mood, allowing them to be more affectionate to each other (without Sam being labelled a girl) and even more public displays of affection in Dean's case by starting some heated kisses at the park.

_On the __**third**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**three nice hugs**__, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

The next morning Sam awoke alone in the motel room, he looked over at the small digital clock and saw two new flowers sitting there with a small note from Dean besides them which read;

'Pretty flowers for a pretty girl'

Sam laughed as he picked up the flowers and once again smelt them noticing how fresh they smelt he figured that it wasn't too long ago that Dean had left them there. He placed the flowers in the small vase he had founded along with yesterday's two and then went to take a shower.

Dean returned a short time later with breakfast just as Sam walked out of the bathroom. Sam's face broke out into a grin when his eyes met Dean's and his brother walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Still wet, Sam ran his arms around his brother's as they breathed in each other's scent; it was a rare nice hug.

Later that day while at their usual diner Dean leaned over the thin table and placed a sweet kiss over his brother's forehead, "Well, dig in," Dean said, his notorious smirk set in place.

"What are you up to Dean?" Sam asked smiling.

"Nothing." Dean replied also smiling.

As they got up to leave the diner Dean made his way besides him and gave Sam a sideways hug as they walked out together into the crisp air. It was the second hug of the day, and it was a nice surprise.

Later that night, the two brothers were lying in bed together, facing the ceiling and lost in each other's thoughts. Dean looked over towards his brother and opened his arm up allowing Sam to cuddle up into his warmth. The third hug of the day, cuddling in bed. It was something new and much appreciated.

_On the __**fourth**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**four telephone calls**__, three nice hugs, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

Sam was starting to see a pattern, he woke up once again alone and noticed two new flowers on beside him with the same message on them, of course Dean was still Dean with that message, making this gift seemingly not too 'chick flick'. He was about to get up to have a shower when his phone rang.

"Dean? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Sam asked worried about why his brother would call him if he just went out for breakfast.

"Nothing Sammy, I just wanted to call you," Dean said. This was so not like him.

"Where are you Dean?"

"On my way back now, did you get the flowers?"

"Yeah, thanks for them Dean, they really are pretty like me," Sam said holding back a laugh.

"I thought as much," Dean said as he opened up the motel door. Sam looked up at his brother and smiled, he really did just call to talk. Dean walked over to his brother and once again wrapped him up in a hug and then placed a kiss on his forehead again.

Sam smiled and looked down at his older brother. "Dean, I have no idea what you are doing, but I like it," Sam said tightening his hold.

Later that day Sam and Dean split up having found a potential hunt. Within the three hours at the library Sam had received three more calls from his brother, each time for no real reason but to talk and find out how Sam was. On the fourth call of that day Sam asked his brother what he was doing.

"Nothing Sammy, I just like hearing your voice." Dean replied.

When they met up again later, Dean greeted his brother by giving him another hug. Sam smiled, but didn't question it this time.

_On the __**fifth**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**five chocolate gold coins**__, four telephone calls, three nice hugs, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

The same thing happened the next morning, Sam found his flowers and added them to the collection, he accepted his hugs and kiss, and talked to Dean on the phone four times that day.

Later that night Dean was sitting on the couch while Sam had settled with his head in Dean's lap and his feet curled in over the sofa. They were both relaxed watching some B-grade scary movie where you could still see the strings on the flying monsters. Dean's fingers carded through his brother's hair as the night passed. It was comforting to know that they didn't have to do anything (the hunt was a dud) at all and that they could just relax in each other's company.

By the end of the movie Dean realised that Sam had fallen asleep while watching the movie and took his opportunity. He carefully slipped out of this brother's trap and placed five chocolate gold coins in his place.

Dean kissed his brother's cheek and rushed off to the bathroom to have a shower before Sam completely woke up, not needing to see the look on his brother's face at the latest gift in the series. Dean actually found it interesting that Sam still hadn't figured out what he was doing, and yet he was glad because it would allow him to make it until the end.

Sam awoke not long after Dean had closed the bathroom door. He felt disoriented and somewhat disappointed with the fact that he had once again awoken alone. However that feeling was soon replaced with amusement as he saw the five chocolate pieces in his brother's place.

When Dean exited the bathroom, Sam was happily devouring the sweets, his eyes shinning with the warmth he felt towards his brother.

_On the __**sixth**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**six candy kisses**__, five chocolate gold coins, four telephone calls, three nice hugs, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

The next morning a smile graced Sam's face even before waking up, Sam loved these past few days, and he was excited to see what today would bring. Turning over he saw the usual flowers, and once again he breathed in the scent of the flowers. He got up and picked up his phone moments before Dean rang him. He accepted his kiss and hug along with his coffee and smiled when Dean gave him more chocolates for breakfast.

"So Dean, what's the plan for today?" Sam asked licking the chocolate off his fingers.

"Man you keep that up we aren't going to be doing anything today!" Dean said, his eyes tracking Sam's fingers. Sam just burst out laughing.

Sam stood up and walked into Dean's personal space. Crouching down in front of his brother Sam placed a kiss to Dean's lips, allowing Dean to taste the chocolate as well as Sam. As Sam pulled away Dean followed leaning into his brother, a small smile graced both brother's lips.

"You want to stay here for a few more days?" Sam asked, both of them needed a break, and what better time to do it then during the Christmas season.

"I think I could manage staying here a bit longer," Dean smiled leaning in as if to place another kiss. But as soon as Sam also started to lean in, Dean pulled back and stifled a laugh at Sam's _almost_ hurt face. "Here you go Sammy," Dean said placing something in Sam's hand and walking off to the bathroom.

Sam looked down into his hand and smiled. Six candy kisses were sitting in his hand, just as sweet as the kisses Dean would give him.

_On the __**seventh**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**a seven minute massage**__, six candy kisses, five chocolate gold coins, four telephone calls, three nice hugs, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

A new day dawned on the brothers, and as of late Sam found himself wondering what was in store for him today. The flowers were there, and sitting besides them was two small boxes, opening them up he found his six candy kisses and five chocolate coins. Smiling he reached over to his phone and answered it just as it started ringing. Sam knew the routine by now, and he loved it, however today he was going to get something different.

Just before hanging up with each other Dean had told Sam to wait for him to take his morning shower, and Sam agreed to wait, curious of what Dean was up to now, as well as slightly worried.

Dean returned to the motel room and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and one of the three daily hugs. After leaving the embrace Dean pulled his brother into the bathroom where both stripped their clothes and entered the shower stall, which was just big enough to hold the two grown men. The water was warm against their skin and soon steam rose blanketing the room in clouds.

Dean reached over and lathered up the shower cloth, with Sam's back facing him, Dean begun to rub soothing circles over the large expanse of skin. Once he was finished with the back he turned his brother around and started on the front, when Sam was all clean, Dean quickly washed himself and dragged his stupidly grinning brother out of the stall and gave him a quick towel dry.

Laying his brother face down on the bed, Dean straddled Sam's thighs and started kneading the bunched muscles. He allowed his hands to fly across Sam's back, moving from his shoulders, to his spine to his lower back.

After seven minutes of pure heaven, Dean rolled off his brother and lay down next to him enveloping him in a hug. Once Sam was more coherent he tried to return the favour, but Dean just brushed him off telling him that there was no need. The two brothers lay in each other's arms both happy to lie in one another's loving embrace.

_On the __**eighth**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**eight tasty cookies**__, a seven minute massage, six candy kisses, five chocolate gold coins, four telephone calls, three nice hugs, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

The following day had been very similar to the last seven, Sam awoke and found his flowers and food, Dean returned from getting breakfast and gave him his kiss on the forehead and his first hug, then they went into the shower, washed and Sam received a heavenly massage.

Today however, Dean had decided to move on from the motel that they were staying, the credit card he was using was almost maxed out, and he had wanted a different place with more of a homey feel to it to pull of the next part of his plan. Dean had rented a small, but cosy, cabin not too far from where they were. It had one bedroom, one large bathroom, a kitchen and dining room, and best of all, a lounge room with a fire place and a large lounge and one large love chair.

Dean drove the entire way, stopping for gas once, and while inside making one of the four phone calls to his brother. It was hard to pull that one off since they were always together, but Dean always managed to do it. When they finally arrived, they both dumped their duffels at the foot of the bed and made their way to the fire place.

It was late afternoon now, and with the snowy weather it seemed to be much later, with a dark sky and the cold temperatures, it was a perfect time to snuggle in front of the fireplace.

They moved the love chair in front of the fire place, and brought in some blankets. Dean sat down first, making room for Sam to lean against him in between the 'V' of his legs. Sam sat curled against Dean's body, his face nestled in the crook of Dean's neck.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked carding his fingers through Sam's long hair.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," Sam replied smiling against his brother's warm skin.

Dean moved around a bit freeing one of his arms as he reached up behind him and pulled out a small box and handing it over to Sam. Sam looked up at his brother, another small smile playing across his face. He removed the ribbon surrounding the box and removed the lid looking inside. A large grin graced his beautiful face as he saw and counted the eight tasty looking cookies, all different in shape and type.

Sam simply leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his lover's lips.

_On the __**ninth**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**nine hidden love notes**__, eight tasty cookies, a seven minute massage, six candy kisses, five chocolate gold coins, four telephone calls, three nice hugs, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

Their first morning at the cabin, and Sam awoke with Dean's arms securely wrapped around his waist, one of their hands interlinked and the other placed above his heart. Sam smiled and snuggled back against his big brother. He always knew Dean was a secret cuddler, and he loved it when ever they got the chance to do so.

Sam cracked his eye open and grinned when he realised that there were already two flowers beside him on the small table. He always wondered where he got the flowers, and how he managed to get new fresh one without him ever knowing, but he never asked, happy enough to just accept the gifts. Sam reached out and picked up the note with the flowers expecting the same note as usual.

'Nine hidden love notes for you to find" was written on the small piece of paper in Dean's rough script.

"Good luck finding them," Dean whispered right into Sam's ear, smiling against his skin.

"Dude, you serious?" Sam asked turning around facing Dean, noses practically touching. Dean nodded and leaned in to kiss Sam on the forehead.

"Just so you know, this morning's cuddle, totally counts as a hug," he added closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Sam, I'm just going out to give the Impala a tune up ok?" Dean said walking out and placing a kiss on Sam's lips.

"'Kay Dean, I guess I'll be in here," Sam said sounding resigned.

"Oh Sam," Dean sighed moving back in the bed and pulling his brother into his chest. "What's wrong Kiddo?" he asked moving his brother's head onto his chest near the crook of his neck.

"Nothing," He mumbled snuggling closer to his brother, breathing in his scent. His finger's dancing over Dean's flat stomach.

"I don't believe you; now tell me what is wrong."

"I miss you," Sam said looking up at his brother. "I mean, I love all that you have been doing lately, but we haven't been _us_, like come on, we haven't done more than cuddle Dean. Are you backing out or something?" Sam asked, his eyes starting to shine.

Dean just started laughing. "Oh man, I would never back out of this Sammy, isn't it obvious? I mean _I_ am cuddling! Sam, I never cuddle, and the flowers, and the sweets. Don't stress dude, there is a lot more to come." Dean said sitting up. "Now go off and find your love notes!" he said giving Sam a grin.

_On the __**tenth**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**ten love songs to play **__, nine hidden love notes, eight tasty cookies, a seven minute massage, six candy kisses, five chocolate gold coins, four telephone calls, three nice hugs, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

The next morning Sam awoke with a big, warm, breathing blanket draped over him. Dean was lying completely over Sam, his head nestled against Sam's neck, bare chest against bare chest, arms wrapped around his body claiming what was his, and legs tangled together. Sam raked a hand through his brother's hair gently trying to wake Dean; however all it managed to do was make Dean snuffle his nose against his shirt.

"Dean, Babe? Can you get up off me?" Sam said, practically out of breath from the heavy weight on his chest.

"Did you just call me a talking pig?" Dean whispered, eyes still closed.

"Dude I don't even want to know how you know that movie," Sam said kissing the top of Dean's head.

"Mm. Sleeping." Dean said snuggling up closer.

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother holding him close to his body. He looked over to the table and noticed the absence of flowers. "Dean, where are my flowers?" Sam asked.

"Girl. I slept in, you're comfortable. Big. Warm."

"And you call _me_ the girl." Sam said, but still not letting go.

A while later Dean lifted off of Sam and walked outside where he brought in two flowers, a small stack of notes, and three small paper bags filled with goodies. "I've had someone bring them fresh each morning, then I put them away, technically these notes are meant to be hidden, but you can have them all now anyway, and I think we can wait until later for that massage right?" Dean said sitting cross legged on the double bed beside Sam.

Sam accepted his gifts and looked them all over. He looked up at his brother and held a questioning face. Dean shook his head, leaned in and gave a kiss on his forehead and another hug.

"Ok, so _one_ kiss on my forehead? _Two_ flowers? _Three_ hugs? _Four_ phone calls?_ Five_ chocolate coins? _Six_ candy kisses?A _seven _minute massage? _Eight_ cookies? _Nine_ love notes? So what's next? Ten…" Sam said smiling. He had figured it out, _finally_.

"Next? _Ten_ love songs," Dean said giving Sam a bright smile handing over a cassette tape.

"Dude? You serious? What songs are on this?" Sam asked turning the tape over in his hands.

"Well, okay so I kinda bent the rules, they are ten songs that _I_ love."

_On the __**eleventh**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**eleven**____**passionate kisses**__, ten love songs to play, nine hidden love notes, eight tasty cookies, a seven minute massage, six candy kisses, five chocolate gold coins, four telephone calls, three nice hugs, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

_"Sammy! Wake up! Wake up!" Dean shouted practically jumping up and down on their bed._

_"Dude, it's still dark outside, what's wrong with you, you're acting worse than you did Christmas morning!" Sam complained burying his head into the pillow._

_"No, no, no, you have to get up now, we are going out!" Dean said pulling his brother's head up to face him._

_Sam looked up at his brother with tired eyes; a small yawn escaped his lips as Dean brushed some hair away from his eyes. Dean cupped Sam's face, his thumb stroking Sam's jaw. "You're beautiful." Dean sighed leaning down for a kiss. It started off slow, a simple kiss, until Sam sighed opening his mouth. Dean used this to his advantage seeking entrance with his tongue._

_"Damn Dean, I missed waking up like this, what's the occasion?" Sam asked smiling, more alert now, his face still cupped by Dean's warm hands._

_"No occasion, it's the eleventh day, that's all. So, I thought we could go for a walk now?" Dean asked smiling sweetly._

_"What are you up to now? And why do we have to go now? Cant we wait until the sun comes up?" Sam said trying to get back into bed._

_"Nop, up you get! We can shower together!" Dean said dragging his brother up. At that Sam bolted up from bed and practically pulled his brother into the bathroom after him, Dean laughing the whole way._

_It was about half an hour later both Sam and Dean were packed ready to go on a walk Dean had planned. This morning Sam hadn't received any of the usual gifts and it had surprised him. That was of course after he remembered about them. They trekked through the surrounding woods for what seemed like ages until Dean came to an abrupt stop just before a small clearing._

_"We're here Sammy," He said leading them in._

_"Thank God!" Sam sighed. Of course he wasn't unfit, nor was the walk all that long, but it __was_ early morning, and most of the walk was up-hill and fast passed.

_Dean brought Sam around and sat him on a log in front of which was a blanket spread out with a small basket on it facing the edge of a cliff by which you could see the sun peaking out from. Sam looked around amazed at the lengths Dean went through for him to get this done, everything was already set out for them perfectly before they even had arrived. And sure, he wanted to know how Dean had pulled it off, but he knew better than to ask, this was all part of his present, and he wasn't going to ruin it for his brother._

_"Dean this is beautiful." Sam said pulling his brother next to him. "Thank you."_

_Dean blushed and tried to move away, however Sam seemed to have a pretty firm grip on him, "You're welcome Sammy, now lemme go, I have to get some stuff ready." He said moving away once Sam had released his hold._

_Dean moved over towards the picnic basket and started removing its contents. Two flowers, five chocolates, six lollies, eight cookies, some notes and a cassette. He placed them out in front of Sam and leaned over to place a kiss above Sam's forehead, moving back Dean saw the genuine smile that graced Sam's visage, which alone made all of this worth it. He sat down beside his brother on the blanket and pulled him in close for a bit of a hug as they watched the sun slowly rise._

_"Tomorrow is the last day of __this_, but for today, I think we can still relax." Dean said not exactly explaining what he was doing.

_"So what is it for today?" Sam asked, looking Dean in the eyes._

_"It's the eleventh day, ten since Christmas, today you get something special." Dean simply said leaning over to place a passionate kiss on Sam's lips._

_Dean lowers Sam underneath him, slowly trading kisses, his hands roaming Sam's broad chest and his taut stomach, Sam returns the favour, his hands travelling over the plains of Dean's back. Tongues fight for dominance, trying to each other's mouths, Sam trapped under Dean's body, prey to whatever Dean decides. They stay that way until oxygen is essential and then start over._

_It happens ten times._

_They miss the sunrise._

___On the __**twelfth**__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me, __**twelve **__**throwing blades**__, eleven __passionate kisses__, ten love songs to play, nine hidden love notes, eight tasty cookies, a seven minute massage, six candy kisses, five chocolate gold coins, four telephone calls, three nice hugs, two blooming flowers, and a sweet kiss on my forehead._

_It was finally the last day of Dean's Christmas plan, and so far everything had gone well, but today he wanted everything to be just perfect. Dean awoke extra early to get all the things he would need sorted, as quietly as possible he left the room and started walking around the cabin to get ready before Sam awoke._

_Around half an hour later and everything seemed to be set in place. Dean crawled back into bed and shuffled closer to Sam's warmth resting his head over his lover's heart he allowed the steady pulse to lull him back to sleep._

_A short while later, and Sam awoke to a familiar sight; two blooming flowers, next to it the usual note about him being 'pretty'. Sam turned his head and saw Dean's head barely inches away from his, his eyes cracked open and a soft smile already on his face, Sam leaned down, but instead of giving a kiss he offered his forehead to Dean. Without moving much Dean placed a soft kiss against his brother's skin._

_Sam picked up the two flowers sitting beside him and smelt their fragrance. "Thanks for these Dean, and for each one you have given me." Sam said gently brushing the petals against his brother's cheek._

_Dean sat up and pulled his brother into a hug, "No problem Sammy," he said tugging him out of bed._

_They walked into the kitchen where Dean had set the table, more flowers in the centre and lots of dishes in the middle. "Sit Sammy, breakfast is served!" Dean said excitedly. He had Sam's chocolates, biscuits and candies out and ready, as well as toast, eggs and pancakes._

_"Dude! You did all of this for me?" Sam said eagerly eyeing the spread._

_"Dig in kiddo, there's more stuff to come," Dean said smiling at Sam's childlike eagerness._

_The two Winchester brothers ate together making small talk, Sam making sure to eat all of Dean's special gifts. They finished eating and quickly cleaned up the table, the entire time sharing sweet kisses and gentle touches. They shared a quick shower then Dean lay Sam down on the bed, both only in their boxes._

_Dean straddled Sam's thighs and began rubbing his hands over the plains of Sam's back, following the dips and rises of the muscles. Soon he started kneading the muscles with a bit more force, feeling out the knots and working out the kinks. Dean could hear Sam sigh through the entire time – the seven minutes forgotten – and soon both brothers' were more relaxed. Dean ended the massage with another soft rub down and then brought his brother into his arms where they both lay for an uncounted amount of time._

_Once Sam was once again coherent, he moved around in his brother's arms until they were facing each other. They traded sweet, passionate kisses allowing their hands to roam, both content to keep things at this slow pace. It was dragging on in the afternoon when Dean finally decided that they needed to get up from the bed, having skipped lunch they were both fairly hungry – although there had been a lot for breakfast._

_"Here Sammy, sit here," Dean said pointing to the love chair that was still in front of the fire place. Sam sat down and waited for Dean to join him, however he didn't, in fact he left the room entirely, "Don't move Sam!" he called from the other room._

_Sam waited and waited, and just as he was about to get up and look for his brother did Dean returned with a carefully wrapped box in his hands. Dean sat down in front of Sam, the reverse of how they had only a few nights ago. "Here you go Sammy, your last Christmas present." Dean said handing over the box._

_Sam looked at the box, unwilling to open it yet, looking at Dean carefully. "Dude, it ain't gonna bite you!" Dean said laughing._

_Sam removed the ribbon then carefully removed the paper; he opened the lid and looked inside the box. Protective foam surrounded the box, and in the centre laid a stack of small knives, he removed the knives and carefully held them in his hand counting twelve in total. They were in sets of four, each four decorated differently from handle to blade, "Dean, these are beautiful!" Sam said in awe._

_"Four are silver, another set is pure iron, another is brass and the final set is Gold." Dean explained; a smile on his face that reached his eyes._

_"Thank you Dean, thank you so much for these past two weeks; you've done so much for me, I… I just don't know what to say… I don't know how to repay you" Sam said, his eyes shinning with unshed tears._

_"Sammy, I don't need anything from you, I mean, you know that Christmas carol, '__twelve days of Christmas_', I did all this for my true love Sammy, _you_." Dean explained.

_"I know Dean, I can't believe you did all of this for me, I loved it all, all the surprises and all the effort you put in this for me. Come here." Sam said leaning in to capture Dean's lips. They sat together for a long while exchanging kisses until Sam pulled his brother up from the couch and led them to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes in their wake._

_That night Sam repaid Dean for everything he had done for him, not just for the past two weeks, but for everything Dean had done for him throughout his entire life, ever since Dean had pulled him out from the burning house right up until this very moment, where Dean trusted Sam enough to give all of himself up to his brother._

_End._


End file.
